The Swollen Tongue
by Parent12D
Summary: Due to sipping hot coffee without cooling it off, Andrew ends up burning his tongue, and being unable to taste anything as a result. Luckily, Alex steps in and decides to help with healing Andrew's burn on his tongue. How will this go? Read and find out now reader! This is a humor/romance infused story. Still, give it a read anyway if you haven't already.


**Hello there ladies and gentleman! I have here for you a new story that I have developed for this category!**

 **Now I think I should let you all know about this. See, the inspiration for this story came up when the other day, I was drinking coffee, and not realizing how hot it was, I took a sip of it, and because it was hot, I had to spit it out and it caused my tongue to be burned and swollen up at the tip. Just so you know where the idea of this story came from.**

 **One other thing that I should say is that, for this story, Andrew ends up getting a burned tongue from drinking coffee, and it's Alex that helps resolve this problem. It should be rather humorous the way this story is done.**

 **Well since I don't have much more to say about this, I'll let you readers get started with reading the story now. That being said, I hope you enjoy the story readers!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters that aren't mine whatsoever belong to the people who own the rights to them respectively.**

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in Beverly Hills, and the sun was just starting to rise over the horizon for all to see who enjoy watching the sunrise. At the home that belongs to the WOOHP agents, in Andrew's bedroom, we see Andrew sleeping with the curtains in his room opens when the sunlight started leaking into his bedroom, and eventually, the sunlight hit Andrew's face which slowly cause him to open his eyes as he saw the rays from the morning sun hitting him in the face in the most peaceful and bright type of manner. Letting out a yawn, Andrew stretched out and saw that it was 7:30 AM. As a result, Andrew felt the need to get out of bed and get his day started after a trip to the restroom. He went into the kitchen and went to get himself a cup of coffee, as he turned the coffee pot on and got out a mug.

 _Mmmmm… Today is going to be a great day…_ Andrew mused to himself as the coffee pot started running and was pouring coffee into the coffee mug. It was then Alex, who had woken up, then went into the kitchen as she saw Andrew. She decided to greet him.

"Good morning Andrew," She had that small smile while she was trying to wake up. Andrew turned around and noticed her.

"Oh, good morning baby doll," Andrew said sleepily, still trying to wake up as he had that small smile on his face as well, from seeing his lady this early in the morning.

"You getting your cup of coffee baby," Alex asked him.

"Mhmm," Andrew nodded slowly. "You want a cup too dear?"

"I would love that honey," Alex said.

"Very well, I'll get you a mug and you can make your coffee once I'm done," Andrew said getting out a mug for Alex to use.

"Thank you dear," Alex thanked him.

"Your welcome sweet cheeks," Andrew smiled. "I love you babe."

"I love you too handsome."

They then kissed on the lips for a few seconds or so. By then, Andrew's coffee was finally made as he took his mug and placed it on the counter. Alex went to make her cup of coffee as Andrew was adding creamer and sugar to his cup of coffee before taking a sip of it. Once Alex's coffee was made, she decided on adding creamer and sugar to her coffee too as Andrew was just about to sip his first cup for the morning. The moment he sipped it thought did he actually regret taking that sip right away.

For Andrew felt just how hot the coffee was as it was burning in his mouth. As a result, he went to the sink.

 **"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Andrew screamed in pain as he immediately spit the coffee he took a sip of right into the sink. By looking at his face, you could tell he was beat red from how hot the coffee was that he took a sip of, and he felt his tongue feeling swollen too. Alex, having heard Andrew's scream and seeing him spit out his coffee in the sink, looked concerned as she stopped making her cup as she approached Andrew.

"Andrew, are you okay honey," Alex asked in concerned as Andrew was heard panting and sweating as he then commented.

"My… My coffee was way too hot," Andrew explained. "I think I burned my tongue Alex."

To prove his point, he stuck his tongue out and it was shown that the tongue was in fact, burned and it was swollen as a result. Alex took a look at it and felt bad for him, knowing just what it's like to get a burned tongue from sipping hot coffee.

"Oh my," Alex said. "I'm really sorry Andrew. I know how it feels to get a burned tongue that is swollen."

"It's okay Alex," Andrew wiped the sweat off his forehead. "I should have added some ice cubes first before taking a sip."

Alex nodded in agreement as she went to add ice cubes to her cup of coffee, and added ice cubes for Andrew cup too while at it.

It was then Sam came into the kitchen, along with Clover and Chaosky as they looked concerned and they also heard the screaming from nearby.

"Hey, what's going on," Sam asked. "I heard screaming all the way from my bedroom."

"Yeah, I was just getting to doing my hair in the bathroom, and I suddenly heard screaming in the kitchen." Clover added showing she was doing her hair, but she also had a concerned look on her face, wondering if Andrew was alright. "Is everything _alright_ in here?"

"Yeah, what happened in here," Chaosky asked.

"Well… I was taking a sip of my coffee, and it was too hot, and I screamed before spitting it out," Andrew explained. "And I believe I burned my tongue as a result."

Andrew showed them the swollen tongue, as they looked unsettled and concerned.

"Sheesh," Clover sounded unsettled. "That has to hurt, but what does that mean?"

Andrew took a sip of his cooled down coffee, not being able to taste it as he said.

"Guys, I think my tongue stopped working," Andrew said with his tongue hanging out. "I can't taste anything."

 **"WHAT!? YOU CAN'T TASTE ANYTHING!?"** Chaosky screamed in exaggeration. "HANG ON! I'll go get the French cheese!"

It was then Chaosky ran to the fridge and opened it up to grab something. Once he was done, he closed the door as he then held in his hands was appeared to be French cheese, which was an entire wheel of cheese that had stink line waving above it, a sign that it smelled really bad, and there was a French bureau on top of the wheel to show it was French cheese and not something else.

"Wee wee, it's le French Cheese," Chaosky spoke in the strongest French accent. "Its ze smelliest cheese on ze face of the ze Earth."

Chaosky went over to Andrew's tongue and place the stinky cheese wheel on top of it. Chaosky asked if Andrew could taste it and Andrew's response was.

"I can't taste it Chaosky," Andrew stated. "I'm sorry."

 **"OH NO!"** Chaosky removed the cheese from his tongue. "This is even worse than I thought."

"Come on Chaosky," Sam stated. "I don't think it's a serious crisis."

"Yeah Chaosky," Andrew agreed. "It's just a burned tongue, that's all."

"Well still, I can't have you suffering from a burned tongue dearie," Alex spoke. "This calls for drastic measures."

"Huh?"

Andrew was lost as Alex went into one of the cabinets and got out what appeared to be a bunch of papers that had instructions on them, and they were all stapled together.

"With these instructions that Sammy used for me the one time I had a burned tongue that was swollen, we should be able to help your tongue get back to normal and it can taste stuff again." Alex said, carrying the instructions as she approached Andrew.

"Uh… Okay," Andrew said, wondering how this will turn out.

"Great!" Alex said excitedly. Clover let out a yawn as she then said.

"Whatever," Clover was trying to wake up as she yawned. "I'm going back to the bathroom to finish working on my hair."

Clover went back into the bathroom as Sam yawned too.

"Yeah, I'm going back to my room for a bit," Sam commented. "I need to take some time to wake up before doing anything else."

Sam walked back into her bedroom as Chaosky looked tired himself.

"I suppose I should get myself a cup of coffee too, seeing that I'll need it to start the day," Chaosky said, getting out a mug as he was starting to make his cup of coffee.

"You ready to start Andrew," Alex wondered.

"Wait Alex," Andrew spoke. "I need to get everything set and look in good condition before I do anything like that."

"Oh, sorry about that honey," Alex felt a little foolish, realizing Andrew wasn't dressed yet. Neither was she.

"That's okay Alex," Andrew said. "We can do this after I'm done with everything I need to do."

"Fine with me," Alex nodded. "Let's work with that."

"Great!"

Andrew decided to spend some of the morning taking care of his morning tasks along with Alex as they decided to wait to help Andrew's tongue heal afterwards…

* * *

Later that morning, after all the morning stuff was handled and taken care of, Andrew and Alex, all dressed and ready for the day, were at the kitchen table, about to help with healing Andrew's tongue. Sam, Clover and Chaosky knew that they would be busy in the kitchen, so they stayed clear of the kitchen while they do what they need to. Alex looked determined on healing Andrew's tongue, judging by the look on her face.

"So baby, you ready to do this?" Alex asked him.

"Ready when you are Alex." Andrew stated.

"Well that's great Andrew," Alex opened up the instructions to the first page. "Because according to the first page, the first thing one should do if they get a burned tongue is to 'suck on an ice cube or an ice pop'. Unfortunately, all we have are ice cubes so let's go with that."

"Sound good to me," Andrew decided to go with it.

Alex went to the freezer and got out a single ice cube for Andrew to suck on for a bit.

"Now baby, this might be cold, but it should help out," Alex approached him.

"Okay," Andrew then took the ice cube, and placed it on the part of the tongue that was swollen. Needless to say, Andrew felt the cold feeling from sucking on it, judging by the look on his face. Alex noticed this and then asked him.

"It's cold isn't it?"

"Uh huh," Andrew nodded quickly, a sign that it was freezing cold.

"Well don't worry honey," Alex wrapped her arm around Andrew's back to keep him warm. "It'll over soon, I promise. Just hang in there baby."

Andrew nodded, wanting to trust Alex, and as a result, he kept on sucking on the ice cube. A few minutes later, the ice cube was finally dissolved and turned into water as Andrew gulped it down.

"So, how does it feel?" Alex asked him.

"A little better," Andrew said. "It's still swollen though."

"That's okay, because there are a lot more steps where that came from." Alex said as they decided to move on to the second step."

* * *

A little bit later, Alex decided to read the second step to Andrew.

"Okay baby, the second step to help that tongue of your would be to 'consume some fresh yogurt'. Luckily, we have some yogurt in the fridge. What do you say Andrew?"

"Okay," Andrew nodded as Alex went into the fridge. Alex then approached Andrew carrying a yogurt pack and a spoon.

"Here you go sweet cheeks," She handed him the yogurt and spoon. "Now remember to consume this slowly okay?"

"Gotcha babe," Andrew opened the yogurt seal and started consuming it at a slow pace like Alex said to.

* * *

A few minutes later, Andrew was finally done with the yogurt as Alex took notice of this.

"You're finished," Alex asked as Andrew nodded. "Okay, well now how does your tongue feel?"

"It's still swollen, but it's cooling off significantly," Andrew said honestly as Alex threw the empty packet out.

"Well baby, it's only 10:50 in the morning," Alex pointed to the clock. "We can continue on with these steps if you like to baby."

"I'm okay with continuing these steps baby doll," Andrew admitted.

"Very well," Alex turned to the next page of the instructions. "The next step that can be taken is that you need to 'sprinkle some sugar onto your tongue'. More specifically, onto the part of your tongue that is swollen up from the burn."

"Sounds good to me," Andrew commented as Alex went to get a sugar pack for Andrew.

"Okay Andrew, now open wide and stick your tongue out," Alex opened the pack up as Andrew obliged. "Okay baby, here we go, I'm gonna sprinkle some of this on your tongue and you need to let it dissolve on it. Are you ready?"

"Ready when you are Alex," Andrew gave her a thumbs up, showing that he was ready.

"Okay, here it comes."

Alex then sprinkled some of the sugar on the swollen spot of his tongue, and once it hit his tongue, Andrew felt it on his tongue, but he couldn't taste it.

"You can feel it right Andrew," Alex asked him.

"Uh huh," Andrew said, feeling saliva building up in his mouth from keeping his mouth opened.

"Okay, now just keep your tongue out and wait for the sugar to dissolve okay honey?"

Andrew nodded, showing that he was going with it. Andrew really needed to swallow down the saliva that was building up in his mouth, but he couldn't cause that would disable the effect the sugar was having on his tongue, which was driving him cuckoo in the head as a result. Nonetheless, he kept his tongue out and waited for it to dissolve.

* * *

A few minute later, the sugar finally dissolved as Andrew was finally able to swallow the saliva and felt much better as he brought his tongue back into the mouth.

"Okay Andrew, is your tongue starting to feel better?"

"Not quite."

"Very well, why don't we take a few minute break and then we can move on to the next step. How does that sound baby?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Very well."

The couple decided to take a few minute break before moving on to the next step…

* * *

After the few minutes was up, Alex was now looking through the instructions and saw the next step that they had to do.

"Okay Andrew, the next thing we should do is 'give you a spoonful of honey to eat'. And from what I know, I believe we do have some honey in the cabinet."

She checked the cabinet, and just as she predicted, she found the honey in the cabinet as she took it out, along with a spoon for Andrew to use.

"Okay baby, here we go," Alex approached him with the spoon with honey for him. "Just consume this slowly and it should help with the healing process. Just let it sit on your tongue for a few moments before swallowing it okay?"

"You got it honey," Andrew took the spoon and put it in his mouth, allowing the honey to touch his tongue for a few moments before swallowing it. Once the honey was consumed, Andrew could have sworn that his tongue was slowly starting to heal, but it was still swollen.

"How does it feel now?" Alex asked him.

"To be honest Alex, it's slowly starting to heal," He admitted. "But it's still swollen. On a lighter note, my tongue is slowly starting to get better."

"That's great honey, and we'll just keep following these steps until it's completely healed," She stated as Andrew nodded his head. "Besides, it's only 11:30 AM, so we still have plenty of time to do this."

"I know."

Alex then turned to the next page as she read the next step that they need to follow.

"Okay handsome, the next step we need to do is 'give you some Vitamin E to consume'."

"You sure that'll work gorgeous?" He asked as Alex went through the medicine cabinet and got out the Vitamin E.

"Well that's what it says, and besides, it supposed to help speed up the healing process by letting the tongue tissue to regenerate." She got out tablet of Vitamin E for Andrew and got him a glass of cold water to consume with it.

"Okay," Andrew took the glass and the pill and got ready to consume it. Andrew put the pill in his mouth, and gulped it down with the water he had with it. He felt it touch his tongue as it went down his throat. Once that was done, Alex was wondering how he was feeling now.

"So how is it now?"

"Well it definitely did something to my tongue," Andrew admitted. "But it's still swollen."

"It's okay dear, this stuff takes a while to accomplish," She explained, as she turned to the next page. "Oh look here baby, the next step we need to take if it's still swollen, is that you should try 'breathing through your mouth'. It might sound basic, but it should help."

"Sounds good baby doll," Andrew said. "Let's do it."

"Alright then," She nodded. "Breath slowly too."

"You got it sugar cake."

Andrew spent the next few minutes breathing in and out through his mouth, at a slow rate so it would take effect. Afterwards, Andrew stopped and then felt his tongue beginning to heal at a much faster rate.

"So is it starting to heal?"

"Honestly babe, it's getting there."

"Okay Andrew, I think we take a break from this for a bit," Alex said, wiping her forehead. "We'll continue after lunch, okay?"

"Sounds good to me Alex,"

Andrew and Alex decided to take a break for a bit until after lunch…

* * *

When it came to lunch, while Sam, Clover and Chaosky were eating their lunch, Alex was making Andrew's lunch, which was free from acidic and salty food, since the next step says to avoid those types of food at all costs, until the tongue is healed. Andrew went with this as he started to eat his lunch as Alex went and ate her lunch as well. Andrew ate slowly to help with healing the burned and swollen tongue. Once Andrew was done eating, Alex asked him if it did him any good, and he responded by saying it's getting closer to being healed.

"Well I'm glad that these steps are helping with healing your tongue baby," Alex commented. "If you like, we can continue the steps to help it heal completely."

"I would very much love that baby doll," Andrew didn't care how much his tongue hurt, he was just happy to be with Alex.

"It's settled then, let's continue," Alex concluded as Sam, Clover and Chaosky went back to their rooms the moment they finished lunch so Alex could continue helping out Andrew.

* * *

Some time later, Alex explained to Andrew that the next step they needed to accomplish would be to 'use aloe vera' and place some on his tongue, which got Andrew a little unsettled by it. Nonetheless, he went with it as Alex went and got the Aloe Vera out for him as she took a gel from the leaf and placed it on Andrew's tongue. Andrew felt it sting his tongue as he grunted.

"I know it burns sweetheart," Alex comforted him. "But it should help. Just keep your tongue hanging out and do not swallow that stuff. Let it slowly dissolve on your tongue before doing anything else."

"Okay honey," Andrew said in pain as he tried to keep it together for a few minutes.

Afterward, the stuff finally took its effect and wore off, much to Andrew's relief as he extracted his tongue back into his mouth now that the stuff has done its task.

"So how is it now?" Alex asked him.

"It's almost healed," Andrew admitted. "Just a little more tasks to accomplish,"

"Not a problem at all baby," Alex smiled. "We can do the rest of the tasks if you like."

"I would love to handle them."

"Fair enough."

They decided to take on the rest of the tasks to help Andrew's tongue heal…

* * *

The day pressed on, as Andrew and Alex continued to take on certain steps to help heal Andrew's tongue, which consisted of 'sucking on a cough drop', 'chewing on menthol gum', and 'taking some pain medication too'. They decided on avoiding the use of burn cream and ointment at all costs as the instructions said, and since Andrew's burn on his tongue was only minor, they didn't need to see a doctor to consult with them about Andrew's swollen tongue. Eventually, it was dinner time as everyone decided to eat tonight's meal, which was cooked by Sam and Chaosky. Sometime after dinner, Andrew felt the swelling on his tongue vanishing and the burn on his tongue was lifting. He actually managed to taste tonight's dinner as a result.

"Hey guys, my tongue," Andrew started to explain. "It's healed. The swelling and burn is gone. I can taste stuff again!"

The others felt thrilled by this as Andrew then said to Alex.

"Alex, those instructions you had really helped me today. Thank you,"

"Your welcome honey," Alex was smiling. "I told you that those instructions would help you out."

"Whew, and man, were you right baby." Andrew wiped his forehead.

"Well that's great to hear," Chaosky said. "I really didn't want you eating that French cheese anyway. It was disgusting, it tasted horrible and it smelled like it expired months ago, so I tossed it out."

"Good riddance," Clover sighed in relief. "I couldn't stand that smell."

"Me either." Sam agreed.

"I think none of us could stand that smell," Andrew commented.

"Hey Andrew," Alex slowly approached him. "Since your tongue is healed, I think it's the best time for us to do _it_ together."

"Oh baby," Andrew said seductively with a glisten in his eyes as he winked at her. "We should totally do that baby doll. Let's do it."

"You said it handsome."

The moment they said that did they start French kissing, and having their tongues touch one another, and since Andrew's tongue was healed, he could actually taste how sweet Alex's tongue was just from touching it.

 _Mmmmmhmmm…_ Andrew moaned mentally in enjoyment. _I'm so lucky I can taste with my tongue again. God, my angel's tongue taste so sweet. I love this woman…_

"Mmmm, Alex, your tongue tastes so sweet," Andrew moaned while kissing her.

"So does yours Andrew," Alex moaned as her tongue was wrapping around his tongue and vice versa. They were enjoying it as they then stopped kissing and they looked at each other in the eyes.

"I love you baby doll." Andrew said.

"I love you too Romeo," Alex said as a response.

They then dropped onto the couch as they continued kissing as they were now on top of each other, almost looking like they were making out. Clover decided to head back to her room for a bit while Sam and Chaosky decided to clean up after dinner before retreating to their headquarters.

Andrew was enjoying the sweet sensation he was getting now that he could taste again and enjoyed having his tongue touching Alex's tongue and being able to taste it. Andrew was so lucky that Alex would help him with anything he needs help with. He honestly couldn't imagine living his live without her. They were meant to be together. They continued kissing as it was getting late. Sam and Chaosky, having already cleaned up after dinner, decided to head back to their respective rooms, while Andrew and Alex continued kissing and making out. Andrew and Alex would have many more fun filled adventures, along with the others. But in the meantime, they would enjoy every moment of tem having the most romantic and sexual kissing fest they ever had. The screen started zooming out while they continued kissing. Alas, now this is where the end of the story occurs…

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **THAT'S ALL FOLKS! HOPE THIS STORY WAS GOOD AND ALL! HONESTLY, I THINK I ENJOYED MAKING IT!**

 **ONE THING YOU SHOULD KNOW, MY TONGUE THAT WAS BURNED FROM HOT COFFEE THE OTHER DAY HAS HEALED UP AND IS BACK TO NORMAL! JUST LETTING YOU ALL KNOW IN CASE ANY OF YOU MIGHT BE CONCERNED AT ALL!**

 **ANYWAY, I DON'T REALLY HAVE MUCH TO SAY HERE! I'LL TRY TO GET ANOTHER STORY DONE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! SO TUNE IN UNTIL THEN!**

 **IF YOU WANT TO WHILE WAITING, PLEASE BE HONORED TO LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT WHAT THIS STORY FELT TO YOU AND IF IT WAS GOOD OR NOT.**

 **ASIDE FROM ALL THAT, THERE'S NOTHING ELSE TO THIS AUTHOR NOTE, SO GOODBYE NOW READERS, UNTIL THE NEXT STORY I MAKE FOR THIS CATEGORY! LATER NOW!**


End file.
